For the purpose of obtaining substitutes for the glass substrates for organic EL elements, there has been hitherto suggested a method for producing a gas barrier film characterized by having excellent gas barrier properties and requiring a short production time, or the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
More specifically, it is a method for producing a gas barrier film characterized by subjecting a polysilazane film obtained by applying a perhydropolysilazane-containing liquid on at least one surface of a base material and heating and drying the liquid, to a normal pressure plasma treatment or a vacuum plasma treatment, and thereby producing a gas barrier film having a WVTR, which is an index of water vapor barrier properties, of 1 g/(m2·day) or less and a thickness of 0.01 μm to 5 μm.
Furthermore, there has been suggested a method for producing a gas barrier film which includes a silicon oxide thin film having very high gas barrier properties, so as to be applicable to resin base materials for organic photoelectric conversion elements (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
More specifically, it is a method for producing a gas barrier film characterized by applying a silicon-containing liquid on at least one surface of a base material, drying the liquid at 20° C. to 120° C. to form a silicon thin film, and then forming a silicon oxide thin film on the silicon thin film by a plasma CVD method which uses a reactive gas containing an organosilicon compound and oxygen.
Furthermore, there has been suggested a gas barrier film which includes a carbon-containing silicon oxide film having excellent transparency without having the gas barrier properties deteriorated (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
More specifically, it is a gas barrier film characterized in that a carbon-containing silicon oxide film having a film thickness of 5 nm to 300 nm is formed on at least one surface of a base material film, the composition ratio of carbon atoms (C) and silicon atoms (Si) (C/Si) of the carbon-containing silicon oxide film is in the range of more than 0 and 1.0 or less, and the degree of coloration (YI) is in the range of 1.0 to 5.0.
In addition, for the purpose of providing a gas barrier film having excellent transmittance and excellent tint, there have been suggested a gas barrier film which includes regions A, B and C with different amounts of silicon, different amounts of oxygen and different amounts of nitrogen, and a method for producing the gas barrier film (see, for example, Patent Document 4).
More specifically, it is a gas barrier film which includes a region A having an amount of oxygen larger than the amount of nitrogen; a region B having an amount of nitrogen larger than the amount of oxygen; and between these region A and region B, a region C in which the amount of oxygen of the region A gradually decreases, and the amount of nitrogen gradually increases toward the region B, the gas barrier film having, on a base material film, the various regions disposed according to the sequence of regions ACB, regions BCA, or regions ACBCA, toward the surface.